


I watched game of thrones and now I own this

by BlueRabbits



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Arranged Marriage, M/M, Marriage, Mpreg, Oneshot, Sex, Smut, Werewolves, Witches, Wolves, not detailed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 02:19:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18682129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRabbits/pseuds/BlueRabbits
Summary: This is straight from the Wattpad ideas





	I watched game of thrones and now I own this

_Love having low iron like such an iconic state for me to be in looking dead and running out of supplements 😄_

 

 

 

 

Ok so wolf peter and his witch Patrick and like Patrick was pretty much sold to Pete bc Patrick's family had to flee to another part of the world after a war broke out and their dad died, he was a main member of the witch council or like ruler of the supernatural world or something and no one liked that so he was disposed of and they moved on to the rest of his family and only Patrick and his older brother managed to escape. And ever since then Patrick's brother has been hell bent on getting the throne back and claiming the title for himself.

 

I mean he's even gone to the lengths of marrying his little brother off to the wolves so he has at least one huge faction of the supernatural world on his side to fight his battle for the throne and he's trying to get the witch council to support him but they want nothing to do with it since his father was murdered and there was a mass witch hunt and massacre so loads of them went into hiding and are pretty much rare to see and why would they help the same family gain the power that got most of the witches killed in the first place. And he's pretty much only got the wolves to help him and the wolves don't have many allies.

 

Pete is really amazed by Patrick. Knowing that he is one of the last remaining members of a very powerful family makes him so much more precious and special and Pete couldn't turn down a chance at marrying him as much as his own advisors told him no because the deal of marrying Patrick was to give the witches older brother an army to take back his throne and Pete isn't an idiot the older witch won't make it that far with his head still on his shoulders but agrees anyway. Because any pups to come from Patrick will be very strong and will carry on Petes line with magic and securing the wentz line for decades. Plus marrying an partially immortal like Patrick will also make pete himself immortal ish and Pete likes the idea of that but he will have to mate with Patrick which will happen on their wedding night.

 

Patrick doesn't want to marry but he does want to go home. But knowing his home has been burnt down and he is no longer welcome in his own country does upset Patrick a little. Bless he gets all pampered and dressed up when he is to see pete so the wolf can decide if he likes his soon to be bride and Patrick is shaking and trying not to cry when he sees the wolves in their moon forms all running up to the stairs of the marble castle that Patrick and his older brother were standing at the top of the stairs waiting for them. One of the advisors of Patrick's brother announced pete and the wolf shifted back and stood there waiting for Patrick to walk to him. The poor witch was trying to hold himself together as he slowly descended down the stairs to meet his future husband.

 

The wolf wrapped an arm around Patrick's waist and the witch yelped when he did and froze when the wolf buried his face into Patrick's neck and took in the witches scent. Pete be feeling that power coursing through Patrick's veins, he could sense it more than Patrick's own brothers scent meaning that Patrick was meant to be next in line to the throne and here he was being married off to a wolf that had no intention of letting Patrick go into a war he does not need to be apart of. Let the stupid older witch go and get himself killed. Pete didn't care as long as he got the treasure his arms are wrapped around.

 

Talking about Patrick he didn't look any more scared when Pete pulled back. It's like the witch knew that Pete wanted to keep him safe and would never harm him or let anything happen to him. Patrick had his hands on Petes biceps and the wolf could feel all that power and magic in Patrick's hands. Pete let go of Patrick and stood back and nodded before shifting again to his wolf form and taking his leave. Patrick's brother ran down the steps asking if that was it and if he liked Patrick and his advisor told him that they would know if pete didn't like Patrick. The witch was staring at the wolves and their retreating form actually feeling some sort of affection towards the alpha of that pack.

 

Their marriage was pretty rushed and it was just mainly Petes pack standing around the wolves sacred ground in-front of the oldest tree in the woods. Patrick is wearing a white gown made of silk. He didn't want to wear it but he had no choice, and Pete was wearing some leather armour type thing that really showed those muscles and markings on his arms off. The rest of the wedding after they both sworn to protect each other and all that consisted of Petes pack fighting each other celebrating their alphas new mate and the women of the pack were blessing Patrick with fertility and wishing that he will give the pack more pups and the witch pulls a face and Petes trying not to laugh bc like Patrick has never been one for kiddos and being told that he's going to mother Petes future pups was something he never thought he would hear lol.

 

They definitely consummate their marriage bc pete wants to bond and Patrick wants to as well and it's the best orgasm Patrick has ever had and Pete is gentle with the witch and Patrick's magic bursts all over the place and then Petes teeth make it into Patrick's neck and they feel each other's emotions and it's so amazing for them both laying in each other's arms with their new bond growing stronger. They have a kiddo talk and saying when will be the right time and Patrick's there like he gotta make himself fertile if they were to have kiddos but he don't mind when they have bubs. Pete also finds out that bc Patrick is kinda immortal he is also kinda immortal and they both have an instant kill mode when their mate is in danger and it happens to be pete in danger more than Patrick and safe to say the entire pack find out very quickly not to challenge pete or threaten either one of them.

 

Lol pete shifts to wolf and runs away with Patrick for the night while the other wolves are celebrating and Patrick's brother stops the young witch and tells him to make pete happy and that's when they do the do and not seen until sunrise the next day then they're off to the main populate of wolves to show Petes new mate to the head alpha of all packs aka Petes parent-o. Bless all the wolves shift and are running and having fun while the witches are on horses and Patrick has one human and handmaiden watching him and making sure he's fine and Pete does slow a bit to check on his mate before running off to lead the pack. Patrick has a silk gown  wrapped around him because everything else is uncomfortable for him poor bub. And the two looking after him are very close and keeping eyes on him. It takes nearly the entire day but they do make it to the main village of the wolf packs and the wolves all shift bad and greet their families, Patrick is helped off of the horse and helped to Petes hut bc he can't walk properly and he so weak with his magic trying to heal himself jfc pete.

 

The wolf comes into the hut while the handmaidens are tending to Patrick and making him comfortable and they freeze at first but pete smiles warmly at them and they carry on seeing to Patrick. Pete sneaks a kiss in and tells Patrick to rest up bc his parents want to meet him and even makes a nest for Patrick looking chuffed with himself and falling into it watching Patrick until the witch stands up shakily and then collapses on pete in the nest he made, bless. And Pete kisses his mate all over and running his hands all over him and even resting over his stomach. Pete wants pups but he knows his little witch wants to wait and that's fine with him because he gets longer with his new mate.

 

Lol and Patrick shaking more son meeting a woman that looks a lot like Pete and a man that has similar features to Pete and like the woman is the pack alpha and she takes a warming to Patrick hugging the tiny witch and approving of him and blessing their mating and blessing Patrick for giving pete loads of pups. It's a trend among the wolves to bless for pups and for them to be strong and alphas. The amount of blessings Patrick gets the more of a chance he will have pups.

 

And bless he does after a few months because his magic nearly shocks him when it randomly bursts and nearly knocks one of the handmaidens out when hitting her and Patrick is standing there with wide eyes before falling to his knees and Petes in the hut within seconds wrapping arms around Patrick and trying to check him over bc he felt distress in their bond and just left everything to go to his mate who needs him and bless pete feels the baby now he's close to Patrick and places his hand on the slight swell of the bump and Patrick's small hand makes it way on top of Petes and looks at the wolf who's grinning and staring at both their hands on the witches bump and then kisses said witch with so much pride that even Patrick starts smiling.

 

And the entire village celebrates the new pup and blessing Patrick again and giving them gifts clearly anticipating that the pup would be announced in their main village in-front of the pack alpha and their mate. The pup is going to be a future alpha and everyone is celebrating and wishing for the pups long and healthy life to be brought with strength and power. Patrick didn't understand at first but he was very grateful for the wolves to be accepting and loved Patrick despite not being a wolf like them and the pup being half witch like him.

 

Patrick does however go into labour early because he gets hit by another wolf after trying to defend pete after some of the wolves from another stray pack get into the village and start saying shit about the witch and Pete heard Patrick cry out and the pain from Patrick and he attac protecting his mate but the rest of the pack is in attac mode bc the other wolves attacked Patrick and they ain't going down. Petes told to take his mate to their hut and they will deal with the strays and Pete actually looks at Patrick for the first time after he fell and there's blood and Pete wants to beat the strays to death but his mate is hurt and he goes to pick him up and carry him into their hut. Followed by midwives.

 

And after one agonising day of labour the tiny wolf pup was born and snoozing on Patrick's chest happily and Petes in awe bc he's a dad now and another celebration happens in the village bc of the newest bub born in the village and Pete is holding the bub to show his parents and the rest of the village his heir and future alpha of the pack.

 

Patrick is a bit upset bc he was carrying twins but the other didn't survive and Patrick can tell pete is a bit upset about it but he's trying to look happy showing their surviving bub to the pack and alpha meanwhile the midwife and the handmaiden are reluctant to let Patrick see the other child but they take Patrick to the basket and Patrick is trying not to cry bc the bub looks so peaceful and such a sweet thing that deserves to live. Patrick strokes the pups cheek and starts mumbling a spell and it's too late for the handmaiden to realise what Patrick had done before he's falling backwards and the babe is crying and fussing about.

 

Pete is still letting the village see the bub when he feels that pang in the bond and he holds onto the bub tightly and gives his mother a look saying there's something wrong with Patrick. She takes the pup from Pete and he's rushing to his hut to see Patrick motionless on the bed and the bub in the arms of the witches handmaiden wriggling around. Petes being told by a healer that the spell Patrick used to bring the bub beck took a bit out of him bc he was putting half his magic into the child to keep them alive and Patrick just needs rest and it's pretty much confirmed that the child will be a witch like Patrick and the best part if that they're alive but fussing and wanting milk. Petes so happy about this tho and really wants to cuddle his witch and their two bubs. And he does just that when Patrick wakes up. He nurses the bubs so happy they're both together and in his arms and it feel right for Patrick and Pete is nuzzling Patrick sending pride through their bond and saying how happy he is of his mate and his strong and powerful and sweet he is and how precious their bubs are and how he's going to protect the three of them.

 

 

 

_Took me a few days to write bc I lost the idea then got it back but good news is that my iron should be sorted out bc I bought something else to supplement my iron I mean I slept all day Tuesday after uni and didn't eat all day so wtf addy get your life together_


End file.
